Sun
by Killer-Chan
Summary: This happens after the season finale: 'Storm the Castle" Queen Butterfly reveals the tragic incident in the royal family. "The Princess of Spades; Sun Butterfly". How does this involve Toffee? And why was this hidden from Star? Toffee X OC
1. Prologue - Someone I Once Knew

Prologue:

Someone I Once Knew

"You know how I feel about this Star…" The Queen sighs as she rubs her temples, leaving her throne and descending down the stairs to meet face to face with her daughter.

Star Butterfly gulped as she intertwined her fingers in her hair nervously, Marco stood next to her, giving her a soft nudge on the arm and a wink, to let her know that everything will be okay.

"There is greater evil now lurking in the shadows-Ludo was or is practically harmless to the future foes, you may face!" Star's mother said angrily as she snapped her fingers; the wand appeared in a blue light, the wand may have had an upgrade, as Marco put it, but the wand was still missing- "And now the wand… " her tone became softer as she stared deeply at the cleaved star jewel in the centre of the want, she bites her cheek and faces her daughter, "…missing the other half, you wont be able to use your powers in full without it!" her voice boomed, echoing throughout the Palace Hall. For a moment, Star could stand in silent, unsure now her next move be and… she admittedly knew her mother was right about the future foes… she glances back at Marco.

The young Spanish boy looks back and gives his best friend a thumbs up, Star takes a deep breath and composes herself.

"Please Mom…!" Star begged "Try to understand, it's not just Mewny I have to protect- it's also Earth…!"

"I-I know Star; but-"

"Please!" Marco begged "I will stand by her! Protect her! I-"

The Queen raised her hand and the young man was silent; she took a deep breath and looked back to your daughter. "Are you sure?"

Star nods back confidently. Her mother could only shake her head and passes the wand back to her little hell raiser. "Alright." she sighs.

Star smiles brightly as she places a firm hand on the wand, The Queen stares, not letting go of the wand just yet. "Star… what happened at the castle? And whom was it that you faced?" Slowly letting go of the wand, holding her hands together neatly as she posed herself.

"Welllllll…" started Star as she chewed on her wand, "Marco was kidnapped by this big creepy crocodile guy…-

"Who dresses like a lawyer." Marco added. Star nodded and hitched in her giggles.

"And his name is…" she snorts "Toffee…!"

For that moment, Queen Moon Butterfly shuddered and with a low whisper; _"_ _Toffee_ _…_ _?_ _"_

Marco laughs; "I mean what kind of name is that?" a little snort exits as he laughs, Star grins an jumps in the conversation "Hehe, yeah! It's like a name for a pet!" as the two laugh, the Queen cleared her throat, "No-" she said loudly, it was loud enough to make Star and Marco halt their laughter and silenced.

"Not a pet…" she started, her hands clasped together and sighs " A name like that… may belong for a servant… a companion…" he voice becomes softer, "A friend."

2


	2. Chapter 1 - Her Name

Chapter 1:

In the dark of a moonless night, the clouds hanged over the valley of the once; Ludo's castle stood. Wolves howled echoed through plains; a pack slowly trudges among the rubble and glass, lowering their noses to the ground, smelling any possible findings. As a large grey wolf separates from it's pack, swiftly stepping through the rubble and glass. It's head raised slightly growling, it lowers itself, snarling as it it slowly approached a large pile of rubble, stone and metal.

As the large wolf slowly approaches; out of the rubble in a burst, a clawed hand grabbed the wolf by it's neck, strangling it, the wolf mustered out painful howls and whimpers, trying desperately to scratch it's attacker.

Soon; a figure pushes the rubble away, the wolf whimpers harder, feeling the grip of its attacker around its neck tightening, the figure stared unamused at the creature; in the shadows, it's eyes grew wide and glowing with a bright golden colour, staring hard at the wolf struggling. Barks and snarls heard in the distance; as more wolves approached, their teeth bared and ready to strike. The figure, while still holding the wolf, threw it back, knocking the pack away, slowly curling it's lips into sharp toothed, menacing grin.

As the moonlight revealed itself through the clouds, lighting up the attacker, the wolves ears fell back as they stepped away, starring fearfully wide eyed at the humanoid reptilian infront of them. Half of his face was still regenerating, slowly his left eye forming back into his eye socket, his white shirt, teared and bloody, hanging off his shoulders, revealing large chunks of skin and muscle still regenerating on his chest and stomach, his pants torn from the lower legs revealed broken, being snapped back into place. The male hops as he stands straight, grunting from the recent pain.

With a loud roar, the wolfs turned tail, whimpering in the distance. Toffee gives an irritable sigh, focusing hard on his body, regenerating all the parts of his body, he groans as he feels the muscles and skin growing back, he flicked his tail, starring at it as chunks of flesh and bone still there, he feels it slowly repairing itself as he shook his head feeling his left eye back in and his vision back to normal. With a final groan, arching his back, he felt he was finally back to normal. With a puff of air, he straightens himself up, he combs his hair with his claws, straitening any loose strands out of place. Looking down onto his shirt, "What a shame. It was a good one too." Toffee sniffs as he easily tears of the bloodied shirt, falling before his feet, revealing his bare muscular chest. As he cricked his long neck, he steps out of the rubble and stretches his body, flexing his arms and legs, making sure they were working properly. He made his attention to his hand… his missing finger… it was still not there.

As he walks, he scrummages through his pant pocket and pulls out a black, slim scissors. As he trudges through the castle's remains, his face remained blank as he came across his coat hanger, a slight smirk appeared on his spout as he removes the jacket and tie. As he looks around, he notices the pillars of crystals that have shot from the crater, something catches his eye as he noticed a strange golden glimmer further away from the crater.

Toffee runs after it curiously, as he looks down, his face scrunches up into a maddening smile and yelps, "YES!" as laughs out loud triumphingly, between his clawed fingers, he held half of a jewelled star. Raising the scissor in hand; stabbing the air, soon opened a bright white portal, as he leaped through.

Seconds later; he was in a different world, as he stood on top of a hill, his face stretches back down to his usual composed look. Below the hill, a forest covered most of this new dimension, they are white trees with crystals shaped leaves, that shine brightly with various of colours reflecting them.

Toffee jogs down the hill, following a path that lead through the forest, he slows his pace as he clutches the crystal in his hand, feeling it pulsing wildly.

At the end of the path, stoned stairs laid out upwards to a very large crystal shaped of a lotus flower, the reptilian walked up the stairs melancholy like; as he approaches the crystal, he sighs and touches it, looking down, in the centre of the Lotus flower crystal, a female laid inside, her hands clasped together onto her chest, her small oval face looked peacefully as large lips pursed, she was wearing a large white and pale yellow bustier dress, layered with waves of material's, she had thick , long, wavy white hair, that flowed all round her as she laid there, as if she was asleep, on her cheeks - Yellow Spades were shown.

" _Soon._ _"_ Toffee seethed as he scrunched up his hand on the crystal, scrapping his claws against it, his face consults into anger as he continues "They are going to pay for what they did to you…!"

He soon breathes, calming himself, swallowing in his anger and trying to compose himself. He pets the crystal affectionately; "…My Light…" leaning down and placing a kiss on the crystal, as if he aims to for her forehead.

—

Star stood dismayed, her jaw dropped "A-Are you saying…? What I think your saying…!" she panicked as she shifts her eyes to Marco, who goes pale.

"Yes." she says quietly, she holds her diamond pendant in her hand, she squeezes it tightly and a 'click' , the pendant opens like a locket, with 3 small portraits inside, "He and I were once acquainted…" she sighs sadly, the first portrait was Star's grandparents, a teenager with Clubs markings on her cheeks and then a portrait of a woman with wavy hair with the marking of Spades on her cheeks catches Star's eyes.

"But it was my sister's friendship that was with Toffee."

Marco snapped himself out of his shock and looked at the tiny portrait, "Who is she?"

The Queen sighs sadly, "My big sister, _Sun Butterfly_ _…_ "

4


End file.
